Сражения
Сражение происходит когда атакующий флот достигает планету обороняющегося.. Сражение состоит от 1 до 6 раундов в которых обе стороны атакуют друг друга.Сражение заканчивается когда одна из сторон потеряет все свои корабли потеряет весь флот и оборону или по окончании 6-го раунда битва заканчивается в ничью. Атакающий флот может только разграбить хранилища если обороняющийся проиграл (уничтожив все корабли сопротивления и оборону). Информация по планетарным технологиям, их обороны и количества русурсов можно получить до атаки с помощью технологии шпионажа]. Раунды Точный метод расчета на каждый раунд до конца не изучен, но приравнивается к следующему (из другой игры с аналогичной игровой механикойhttp://ogame.wikia.com/wiki/Combat): В начале каждого раунда, все юниты начиная с Вооружения (далее В) и Обороны (далее О) "В начале каждого раунда, все юниты начиная с Вооружения (далее В) и Обороны (далее О) при их начальных значениях (специфика каждого корабля плюс улучшения технологий). Обшивка корпуса (далее К) будет иметь значение с предыдущего раунда(начальные параметры судна, если это первый раунд). В любом раунде участвуют все юниты (Оборона+Корабли) и случайно выбирают себе цель из вражеского отряда. Для любого стреляющего юнита: #If the Weaponry of the shooting unit is less than 1% of the Shielding of the target unit, the shot is bounced, and the target unit does not lose anything (т.е.холостой выстрел). #Else, if the weaponry is lower than the Shielding, then the shield absorbs the shot, and the unit does not lose Hull Plating: S = S - W. #Else, the weaponry is sufficiently strong, i.e. W > S. Then the shield only absorbs part of the shoot and the rest is dealt to the hull: H = H - (W - S) and S = 0. #If the Hull of the target ship is less than 70% of the initial Hull (H_i) of the ship (initial of the combat), then the ship has a probability of 1 - H/H_i of exploding. If it explodes, the hull is set to zero: H = 0. (but it can still be shot by the other units on this round, because they already target it.) #Finally, if the shooting unit has rapid fire (with value r) against the target unit, it has a chance of (r-1)/r of choosing another target at random, and repeating the above steps for that new target. For every unit that ends the fight with H <= 0, it is destroyed and thus does not appear in the next round. If every unit of a side (attacker or defender) is destroyed at the end of the round, the battle ends with the opposite side winning. After the combat, each defensive structure of the defender has a 70% chance of being immediately rebuilt without additional costs." Вполне вероятно что 70% стоимости для восстановления обороны в настоящее время около 30%. Также, обновление механики боя в марта 2014г (оптимизация для уменьшения нагрузки на сервер) может означать что комментарии в квадратных скобках из пункта 4 больше неверны. http://forum.sphinxjoy.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=899http://forum.sphinxjoy.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=900 После сражения все уничтоженные корабли могут создать космический мусор вращающийся вокруг планеты. Грабеж Если атакующий игрок уничтожит все сооружения и корабли обороны к концу 6-го раунда будет засчитана победа и он сможет разграбить (украсть) ресурсы с планеты на которую напали. Количество ресурсов которое он разграбит будет никим процентом от общего количества ресурсов имеющихся на планете (определяется по уровню планетарного подземного бункера, а также очками славы у игрока чья эта планета) но они не могут забрать больше чем общая вместимости всех грузовых судов которые есть в их флоте.. Симуляторы Симуляторы это инструмент который просчитывает исход битв.На данный момент симуляторов боя для Галактическая война онлайн не известны но есть симуляторы боя от другой игры схожей боевой механикой и типами кораблей. Один из примеров может быть найден тут, только Дредноут тут назван как Линейный крейсер. Так как это для другой игры и механика игры галактическая война онлайн до конца не изучена то нужно понимать что полностью полагаться на данные симуляторы не стоит. Помните также что есть рандом который может повлиять на результаты. ---- Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Сражения